


Bright Wings, Revive

by ThrawnCA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrawnCA/pseuds/ThrawnCA
Summary: It's been a year since Hawkmoth's defeat, and the city is at peace. But his reign of terror left people scared of each other, scared of themselves, and Nooroo can feel them hurting. It's time for Paris to have a true Butterfly.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 27





	1. Kwami

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone To Watch Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364824) by [dfcfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfcfanfics/pseuds/dfcfanfics). 



A butterfly approaches an old man.

Since Hawkmoth's defeat and the return of the Butterfly Miraculous, Master Fu has been bringing Nooroo out regularly. It's important for him to be able to recover in the world, just as it's important for him to have time with the other kwamis. And although Hawkmoth fed him enough to use his powers, he could never eat for the sheer enjoyment of his favourite foods. So, at least once a week, Master Fu puts on the brooch, and Nooroo emerges into a now-peaceful city.

Not that everything is as it was. The villains are gone, but they have left a mark. People know that there are greater forces than themselves, and that those forces are not always friendly. Many have become the playthings of powers that showed them just how helpless a human being can be. Many even became those monsters themselves. Oh, they don't remember what they did, never saw the damage before the wave of ladybugs repaired it. Most people don't blame them. Many around them don't even know what they became. But when you look at someone who's looking at you, and you realise that they're being careful of what they say and do around you, that they're frightened of what you might do if properly upset...

That hurts. It doesn't help at all that most of the looks happened while Hawkmoth was still around. While there was good reason for siblings and friends and parents to be scared of you, to walk on eggshells around you, and you can't even remember what it was, but you know you legitimately scared a lot of people...

The city is peaceful. But it's wounded. And Nooroo, of all the kwamis, feels those wounds most closely, senses the undercurrents of emotion. And unlike the akuma victims, he remembers all of it.

"Master Fu..."

"What is it, Nooroo?"

"I- I think it is time. I would like a new Chosen."

Master Fu raises his eyebrows. After recovering the Butterfly and Peacock at last, he had not planned to send them out again any time soon. The Butterfly, especially, is extremely dangerous in the wrong hands, as they have all just seen so clearly, only a year ago. Why, most citizens of Paris would be terrified to see a magical butterfly appear in front of them-

He pauses.

"You can feel their fear."

Nooroo nods sadly. "They are not so scared of Hawkmoth any more. It's clear that he's gone. But they are... scared of me. Not just scared of butterflies. Scared of emotions. They are afraid to be afraid. Or angry. Or tired. They know it's safe now, but the fear is there, fear that there's something wrong about their feelings if it was possible for Hawkmoth to turn those feelings into monsters. And... It isolates them. When feelings are held inside, they aren't communicated. I am _Transmission_ , I am sharing and talking and openness. The city... needs me."

"And I need this, too. I... Don't want to spend the next few decades remembering only how my powers were misused."

Fu nods slowly. "I see. I shall certainly do what I can. Perhaps this weekend will be a good time to search."


	2. Guardian

A Butterfly floats over a city.

It's been a long time since Master Fu transformed with any kwami other than Wayzz. Or even with Wayzz. Despite the Turtle's gift of longevity, his back isn't as well as he'd like, and his energy isn't what it once was. That's why he chose other heroes to defend against Hawkmoth, after all. Better for him to have the kwamis' presence and guidance than their powers.

But tonight, the Butterfly's power of sensing emotions is just what he needs. He drifts through the air, not seeking a destination, just feeling the currents that run through the city. Not all Butterfly holders have wings, but for this task, it seemed like the best choice, and so the transformation provided. It's easier to feel the heart of the city when out experiencing it.

Nooroo was right; there are scars here, the kind that the Miraculous Ladybug cannot erase. In time, he's sure, they would fade. But what legacy might that leave for the kindly Butterfly? The Black Cat knows his own reputation, the bringer of misfortune and destruction; Plagg can shrug his shoulders at it. Tikki is usually more welcome, but she understands that her power comes with a heavy responsibility, and sometimes her Chosen have refused the burden. Many of the other kwamis rarely leave the Miracle Box, and are content with each other's company, less concerned with the state of the world. But Nooroo - he is so gentle, so fragile. He shouldn't have so many people afraid of him. He shouldn't have to face rejection by someone who remembers the purple butterflies sent out by a villain. And he cannot just focus on one Chosen, not when he _knows_ how everyone else feels. He needs the city to heal.

So Master Fu watches, and listens. It's much better this way than walking among people and trying to judge their hearts by their actions. So many people he would have missed, simply because they never crossed his path, or didn't glance in his direction at the right time. It's safer than walking in front of traffic, too, he thinks with a chuckle to himself.

Who to choose, then? In some ways it's an easier decision than choosing the Ladybug and Black Cat. There's no urgency here, no great crisis. In other ways, though, it's more complex. Nooroo needs someone who can help him both redeem his name and reclaim his self-confidence, heal his own scars. Someone gentle, certainly, and sensitive to others. Someone who plans and supports. Someone who will be able, in turn, to judge others' character. But should it be someone more visible, to let everyone know who Nooroo truly is, or someone more subtle, choosing more quiet and peaceful successes, to better match his nature? Someone close to the victims, giving chances to heal and reclaim their experiences, or someone further away, for a fresh start?

It's late when he heads home at last. With his sense of nearby emotions, it's simple to tell when there's no one nearby, and he swoops in to land at his back door.

"Bright wings, fall."

The transformation fades and Nooroo flutters out from the brooch. "How was your flight?"

Master Fu smiles. "It was invigorating to see the city like that. Thank you for granting me the opportunity. And I believe I have good news. But first, let us eat."

It's a little later, when Nooroo has burrowed his way through a bunch of grapes, and Fu has made tea, that the subject comes up again.

"I think I have found someone who could be a good holder for you. Kind, generous, brave when necessary, but willing to work outside the spotlight. One who is concerned about everyone. Perhaps a little young and naive... But experience will cure that. Certainly you would not need to fear any misuse."

Fu sips at his tea.

"Also perhaps a little busy. But, there is no rush. You might only send out a butterfly once a week, or less. But that is enough to make a difference, I should think. Enough time for people to see the effects, talk them over, and come to their own conclusions, without feeling rushed."

Nooroo nods, looking thoughtful. "Are they... Were they akumatised before?"

It's a sensitive topic, he knows. "Yes, they were. In the end, I thought it might be best. I am hopeful that they will be able to connect with other victims, help them to give you a chance and see what the Butterfly is truly supposed to be. But if you would prefer not, I understand. There are others who we could choose."

Nooroo pauses for a moment. "No... That is alright. It will be harder this way, but you're right, those are the people I most need to reach. I'll do it."

Master Fu smiles. "Tomorrow, then?"

A tiny nod. "Tomorrow."


	3. Chosen

A butterfly appears in someone's bedroom.

" _AKUMA!_ "

Honestly, Nooroo isn't surprised by this reaction. He's a magical purple butterfly that appeared out of nowhere, to someone who has seen akuma butterflies before. It's very much to be expected. All according to plan.

But it's not just the words. He can feel the fear behind them, the revulsion, the panic. Looking at his new Chosen's face, he can practically see the thoughts chasing through their mind. _How can this be happening?! This wasn't supposed to happen any more! What was I upset about? What is it going to make me do?!_

Overwhelmed, he curls up into a ball and can barely whimper out, "Not an akuma, I'm not..."

That gets a reaction, at least. Akumas don't normally talk, and they don't normally hide what they are. On close inspection, they don't look much like him, either. His Chosen hesitates in backing away, already halfway to the door. "What... what are you, then?"

The source of akumas, is what he needs another way to say. "I was... Hawkmoth's slave. He twisted my powers for evil. I'm Nooroo, the butterfly kwami."

"Butterfly what- wait — _You_ made the purple butterflies?"

"They weren't supposed to be like that! My butterflies are supposed to make heroes, he..." Nooroo takes a deep breath. "He had the brooch. I couldn't stop him."

His Chosen takes a hesitant step forward and picks up the butterfly brooch that they'd dropped on the floor when he appeared. "This brooch? This... controls you?"

"Not usually. It's supposed to be a partnership. But, yes, I'm tied to the world through that brooch. It's the Butterfly Miraculous."

"Miraculous? That's like what Ladybug and Chat Noir have, isn't it?" The initial shock is wearing off now, leaving confusion and wonder and still quite a bit of fear.

"Yes, they each have a Miraculous, and a kwami that powers it. Ladybug has Tikki, the kwami of good luck and creation. Chat Noir has Plagg, the kwami of destruction and misfortune."

That brings another surge of alarm. "But Chat Noir's a hero! He fought against Hawkmoth for years! How...?"

Nooroo gives a small smile. "Yes, he is. His Cataclysm is very dangerous, but he wields it well. Destruction isn't always evil, it's just... two-edged. He uses it to protect the city and the people he loves."

"I... see." There's a pause for a moment. "So... why are you here? And how did you get here?"

This is it. The moment of truth. "I want a new partner. I want to make heroes again. I... don't want the city to be afraid of me any more."

The shock is back now, eyes wide and staring. "You want a...do you mean...m-me?"

Nooroo's smile is wider now. "Yes. I've chosen you as the new Butterfly hero."

"B-b-b-b-but..."

Ah, whoops. He's broken his Chosen. Should he say something else? ...Feels like not yet. They need some time to process.

When the response finally comes, it's quiet. "Why me? And why now? Is there something going on with Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Oh, no, they're both fine. There's no immediate crisis. More of a goal, really. I want to show Paris what a Butterfly is supposed to be. And as for why you - because I think you are a good fit for the Butterfly hero."

"But — I'm just an ordinary person. Really, I don't think I could do the kinds of things that Ladybug and Chat Noir get up to. That's just not me."

"Oh, you don't have to. The Butterfly isn't that kind of hero. We're not on the front lines; we're the support. We provide strength and direction to help other people achieve whatever they need to do."

"And as for being ordinary — every ordinary person is also unique. Everyone has something of their own to offer others; that's why people need each other. And I'm all about making those connections. I'm the kwami of _transmission_. I want you to share your kind heart and optimism and gentleness with other people."

This part is harder to say, and he knows it will be painful to hear. "You saw...ordinary people turned into...terrifying m-monsters, by a selfish man twisting my power. That was horrible, but it's not how things are supposed to be. I want you to turn ordinary people into heroes. Together, we can reach out to the everyday heroes around us and help them to become something _more_."

He can sense a growing wonder and excitement, now, as his Chosen ponders what he's said. It's going to work!

"So... if I agree to this... what happens now?"

Nooroo does a little victory dance in the air. "The same thing that always happens to make a butterfly: you _transform_."


	4. Heroes

A Butterfly soars over a Cat.

 _Technically_ , this isn't flying. Maybe it's a result of watching the two heroes jump and swing over the city for so long, maybe a small fear of heights, maybe something else, but the suit doesn't include actual wings. It just has extra material, a bit like a wingsuit, and it comes with such a feeling of lightness and strength...

The Ladybug and the Black Cat can leap between the rooftops, but the Butterfly can leap over entire city blocks. Just spring high into the sky and glide down across the city. It's an amazing rush, and the only regret is that Nooroo didn't want to start doing this a week ago. He recommended getting comfortable with the suit first, getting used to the rules (keep your identity secret, if your Miraculous starts beeping then you're going to de-transform, always be ready to feed your kwami). He's probably right.

Well, ok, he's definitely right about taking it slow. Jumping into the air is easy. Landing, from a high speed gliding position? Not so much. Even with the enhanced reflexes and speed, there have been several head-over-heels tumbles, all the way across a roof and falling off the other side, and one memorable occasion of smacking full tilt into the broad side of an office building.

Fortunately the suit absorbs impacts _really well_.

It seems like the proper technique involves pulling up at the last second, to shed speed and get your feet under you. It's going to take a lot more practice to really get it right.

But right now, the Butterfly isn't alone. Actually, both of the heroes of Paris are down below, but it's Chat Noir who looks up, spiking with a mixture of curiosity and alarm as the Butterfly glides through the night sky.

"My Lady, look!"

Ladybug's emotions are still calm; she hasn't seen yet. "What is it, minou?" Rather than answer, though, Chat just takes off in pursuit. Since he can boost off every rooftop he passes, while his target is coasting, it doesn't take long to close the distance. Rather than turn away, though, the Butterfly swoops down to a rooftop, starts to rise for landing - and overshoots the roof, stalling just on the other side and falling out of the air in a flailing of limbs. Laughter drifts upward as Chat comes to the edge of the roof, his Lady just behind.

Down below, they can see someone in a pale suit, who then leaps up alongside them, still giggling. The suit turns out to be mostly white, with yellow trim. Instead of a domino mask, it's a fully face-concealing helmet, with holes only for eyes and breathing.

Chat is becoming less alarmed, having more or less caught his "prey", but Ladybug's emotions are flaring with suspicion and fear. The Butterfly's laughter quickly subsides; this needs to be handled quickly.

"Not quite the entrance I was hoping for! Hello, Ladybug, Chat Noir. I was just trying out my new Miraculous. As you can see, I need a little more practice."

The suspicion isn't getting worse; that's good. Still, Ladybug's voice is clipped. "You have a Miraculous? How did you get it?"

"I'm not really sure. It turned up in my home, without any note. Nooroo wouldn't tell me how it got there, only that he wanted a new holder.

" _Nooroo?_ You have the _Butterfly_ Miraculous?!"

The fear is back in full force. Was mentioning Nooroo a mistake? It was going to come out sooner or later.

"Yes, that's the one. You seem upset about that..." It's not hard to tell why, of course, after the heroes spent years having to fight the Butterfly, but it's important to keep Ladybug talking rather than reacting. It's Chat who jumps in, though.

"The last time we saw that Miraculous, it was being put in a safe place. We didn't expect to see it out again. In the wrong hands... Well, we've all seen what it could do."

He's definitely concerned, but it's not so much a direct fear of the Butterfly; it's more that he's standing with his Lady and presenting a united front. He'll be reasonable. Probably.

"Yes indeed...I was akumatised myself, once. Those were terrifying times. Thank you for stopping them."

Chat makes a short bow, though he doesn't break eye contact. "It was our privilege to help."

"Nooroo told me that people are still scared, though. When I'm transformed, I can feel what he meant. Hawkmoth made us all scared of our neighbors, our families... even ourselves. Nooroo wants a chance to use his powers properly and show people that the Butterfly doesn't have to be a monster like they thought."

Ladybug feels a little calmer, but the suspicion is still strong. "That's... good. Sorry, but — I'd feel a lot better if I could check that you're telling the truth. Do you think you could de-transform and let us talk to Nooroo?"

It's tempting. Surely these two are trustworthy, and anything that could smooth their relationship would be helpful. But Nooroo warned against telling _anyone_ unless it's vital, and there's no telling who else could be watching from a distance. "Sorry, but this roof is too public. The Butterfly Miraculous is too dangerous in the wrong hands, like you said. I don't want to take any unnecessary risk of someone unscrupulous finding out where it is. I trust you, but if there's someone watching from their balcony, or a security camera we didn't notice... Nooroo asked me to keep my identity as secret as possible."

Chat nods slowly. "So, what happens now? Are you going to be joining us on patrols?"

"Well... Probably not much, to be honest. Nooroo told me that the Butterfly isn't really a front line hero. I was actually out tonight mostly in hopes of getting in touch with you. I'll probably start sending out akumas in the next week or two."

 _That_ gets a reaction. Both heroes stiffen, and now Chat is properly afraid. "... S-sending out akumas? Like, purple butterfly tracks down someone who's upset and gives them powers? Or, I guess, maybe they'd track down people feeling heroic, or...?"

"I'm... Not entirely sure how it would look. I haven't made one yet. But, Nooroo has been making champions for thousands of years, so...I guess I'll be leaning a lot on him. But I needed to talk to you first, obviously."

Ladybug nods. "I... see. This is... I'm going to need some time to get used to the idea." The idea of seeing butterflies land on people and transform them again is making her heart pound. _It's not the same, it's not the same, Hawkmoth is gone, this isn't him..._

Chat wraps his arm around his lady. "Maybe you can let us know when you're about to start. You said it won't be just yet?" His eyes drop to the small rod at the Butterfly's waist. "Can that make phone calls?"

The oversized pen, it turns out, can indeed make calls, and they test it out before the Butterfly turns to leave with a smile. "I'm glad I found the two of you. I'll be in touch soon." A single leap, and they're gone, soaring away across the city.

Ladybug turns to her partner. "What do you think?"

"Well — her story makes sense, I guess. People _are_ still scared. I can see Nooroo being upset about that and wanting to fix it. Oh! I just realised we never got her name. Or hero name, I guess."

"Well, she's supposed to call us soon; maybe we can ask then." Ladybug pauses. "You think it's a girl?"

He shrugs. "Her voice sounded female to me, anyway."

"I guess. I'm going to go see Master Fu and ask about her." She frowns. "And ask why he didn't tell us in advance. Can you keep patrolling while I quickly check that he's ok?"

"As you wish, my lady."


	5. Interlude: Ladybug

It only takes a few minutes to reach Master Fu's neighborhood and de-transform nearby. By now, Marinette has been to his shop often enough that even if someone noticed her, they probably wouldn't think much of it, although she still moves quickly and tries not to draw attention. After all, it's a bit late for customers.

The shop is closed, but there's a light on somewhere inside. Hopefully that means that he's awake, not that he's been attacked and robbed. She goes around to the back and looks in a window, to see Master Fu and Wayzz sitting beside a teapot in conversation. That looks normal enough, so she knocks quietly.

Fu looks up and smiles. "Ah, please come in! Would you like tea?"

There can't be anything urgently wrong, then. "Thank you, that would be nice."

Once he's poured and they're seated again, he looks at her patiently, but waits for her to speak.

"So… Chat Noir and I met another Miraculous holder tonight, and she — we think it's a she — claimed to have the _Butterfly_ Miraculous, and that it just turned up in her room like how you gave us ours. Is she telling the truth? Did you give it to her, or did she take it somehow?"

Fu smiles. "I did. Nooroo wanted a new holder, and his power of sensing emotions was very helpful in choosing someone who would be well suited to the role. I think you'll like working with her, although a good Butterfly isn't usually out in the open, so you might not see her in person very often."

"That's… Good to know. I mean, I'm really glad that you weren't attacked or something! But, um, she said that you gave it to her a week ago. Why… didn't you tell us in advance? It was kind of freaky to find out that someone had the Butterfly, without knowing whether they were meant to have it…"

"Oh, I could have found a way to prepare you. But in the end, did you need it? I didn't think Nooroo would let his new Chosen rush into anything, and I'm sure that you and Chat Noir wouldn't just attack a stranger without provocation. How did your meeting go?"

Marinette pauses to think. "Well, we saw her while we were out patrolling tonight. She was just flying around the city, practising I think, and when we caught up to her, she told us that Nooroo chose her and that she wanted to meet us before she started sending out akumas. And I said I wanted to check up on her story, but we agreed that she'd contact us when she's ready to begin."

Fu nods. "Which I imagine is about the same as you'd have done if you had been expecting it, just in a different order. It's easier and less suspicious for Marinette to come and see me, you know, than for me to visit her, and of course Ladybug can go anywhere without any questions. I had full confidence that you could handle your first encounter smoothly." He smiles. "Also, I had confidence in Nooroo. His Chosen would have been watching your emotions throughout your whole conversation and adjusting their responses to fit. Even with little experience, it would have been easy enough to keep things peaceful and avoid alarming you too much."

Marinette's eyes widen. She'd known that Hawkmoth could sense emotions, of course, that's how he chose his victims, but she hadn't thought about how that could affect even simple interactions. How easy it would be to subtly manipulate people — or at least as subtle as you can get while in costume. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she can speak. "I think I'm glad that the Butterfly is on our side this time."

"Indeed. In truth, I was reluctant to send it out again, especially without any great crisis and with two Miraculous holders already active in the city. But it was important to Nooroo, and he has been caged for too long already."

Marinette nods. "Thank you, Master Fu. I'll...look forward to seeing what he can do."

* * *

It shouldn't really be surprising, the following day, that the Ladyblog has pictures of the new Butterfly. They're blurry and dark, but from the short video of her jumping and landing on rooftops, it's clear that she's either a new superhero, or an akuma, and with Hawkmoth long gone, people are generally assuming "hero".

No one seems to have seen her with Ladybug and Chat Noir, which is convenient. Marinette wonders for a moment just how long she was out practising by herself.

For now, it's easy to show polite curiosity and join in the speculation about what kind of animal this hero might be, while sticking to her usual stance against trying to discover identities. No one guesses right, although there's an interesting theory that someone captured a purified akuma and has been experimenting on it to grant themselves powers. That's… actually, she has no idea whether that's possible. Magic can do some pretty crazy things. But still, the idea that the Butterfly Miraculous is back, and out in the open, doesn't seem to have occurred to anyone. It's certainly very different from how Hawkmoth operated.

Maybe there's an opportunity here. The Butterfly wanted to meet her and Chat Noir to make sure that they wouldn't just attack her akumas before she started. Maybe the Ladyblog can help spread the word that there's a new Butterfly in town? They'll have to talk about it with the Butterfly once she calls them back.

And then Marinette realises that it's not just a matter of getting the Ladyblog on board. Alya deserves to know about the Butterfly, so she knows that Rena Rouge won't have to fight.

* * *

It isn't hard for Ladybug and Chat Noir to find an evening when Alya and Nino are alone together, of course. Since they both know each other's heroic identities, it's easier to drop in (literally) on them both this way than to talk to them one on one.

Talking to Chloe can wait for another day.

"Hello, Alya, Nino. We wanted to talk to you about the new Miraculous hero."

Alya reacts first, of course. The Ladyblog has been much quieter since Hawkmoth's downfall, but still, this is a major scoop. "Hi, guys! Really?! Have you met them? There are some really crazy theories going around about who they are…"

Ladybug smiles. "Yes, Chat and I saw her last night. We don't know who she is, but we have reason to be confident that she's a legitimate hero. However, we wanted to talk to you both, not just because Alya is the Ladyblogger, but because you've both helped us out before and you deserve some advance warning."

Alya frowns at that. "Warning of what? You said she's legit?"

Chat steps in. "Yes, she was chosen and received her Miraculous properly. But — it's the Butterfly Miraculous."

At that, Alya freezes.

"Dude, you're serious?" Nino isn't totally speechless, but he's clearly taken aback. "Like, the same one that _Hawkmoth_ used? Is that even safe? Shouldn't it be, like, locked away or something?" He frowns. "Wait, does this mean we're going to see, like _good_ akumas or something? That's super weird, dudes."

Ladybug nods. "Yeah, I think good akumas are exactly what we can expect. I'm not sure myself exactly what that would look like, and honestly I don't think the new Butterfly knows either. She's still getting used to having a Miraculous at all — and that's something that we'd like to keep quiet, actually, because the last thing we want is for someone to think she's an easy target and steal it."

Nino's eyes widen at that, and Alya finds her voice. "You… You can count on me. I can sit on that part. I can just let people know that you've confirmed she's on the up and up, without telling them how long she's been around." A momentary pause. "So, Nino's other questions… Do you know why she was given the Butterfly Miraculous?"

"Yeah, we asked her about that. Apparently the Butterfly kwami wanted a chance to show Paris that he can make heroes, not just villains. His time with Hawkmoth was pretty upsetting for him, and he wants to start over."

"Oh. I-I guess that makes sense." The public doesn't know that Hawkmoth's power came from an enslaved being, but when Alya thinks of how Trixx would feel about being forced into evil acts, her mind revolts. Just don't go there.

It's the same kind of revulsion that comes from the thought of being akumatised and turned into a monster against your will, she realises. She doesn't like to dwell on the thought of having been Lady WiFi, but she of all people has seen it happen to so many of her friends. And then her mind comes full circle and it clicks that they're talking about doing something like that again, and she wants to throw up.

Nino feels her shaking and sees her pale face. "Hey, babe, you ok? Do you need to sit down?"

She's sitting, but she's not sure how she got there. It shouldn't be a big deal, she's seen dozens and dozens of akuma attacks, but… They were supposed to be over. There weren't supposed to be any more purple butterflies. No more little sisters turning into monsters and terrorising the city in the night. No more waking up and hearing that you almost doomed everyone. No more...

Nino and Ladybug are both hugging her, and Chat Noir is crouched in front of her with his arm around Ladybug. "Hey, hey, you're alright…"

What's wrong with her? "Sorry, sorry, I'm being stupid, I was just remembering some of the past akumas, and they could be kind of scary, you know? But it's different this time, right? No big deal. I don't know why I reacted like that."

Chat shakes his head. "It's not stupid. This _was_ a big deal, for a long time, and I know you saw more than your share of it. Ladybug and I were apprehensive too when we found out. But, I think that's kind of the point of Nooroo doing this, really. We're all still affected, and he wants to give us a chance to get closure, see what kind of heroes we were supposed to be."

Alya nods, still wrapped up in her friends' arms. "What do you want me to tell people?"

* * *

Ladybug goes alone to see Chloe. Somehow, she's just never had the same respect for Chat that she does for Ladybug, and for this conversation it'll be easier.

"Ladybug! Do you need me to be Queen Bee again? Just say the word, I'm sure I can take time out of my schedule for whatever Paris needs. Or if you just wanted to hang out, I know a great restaurant that just opened nearby."

Also, watching Chloe actually trying to be friendly and helpful, to someone she doesn't realise is Marinette? Never stops being funny.

"Actually, you're sort of on the right track, but I didn't bring Pollen today. I came partly because you're Queen Bee and this is something you need to know about. But I actually need your help more as Chloe."

"Oh? Well, sure, what do you need?"

"I'd like you to talk to your father about something, and get him to pass it on to the right people. I'm not sure we want to make a media announcement yet, but the police and other public services will need to know."

"Well, that sounds easy enough. Daddy always listens to me. What's going on?"

"The Butterfly Miraculous has been given to a new hero."

It might have been just a little bit nasty to drop that on her that without more buildup, but the stunned look on her face is _priceless_.

* * *

The next day, a message arrives on Ladybug's yo-yo and Chat's baton. _I think I'm ready to start. When and where should we meet up?_


	6. Emergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit later than I planned, but on the bright side, my story outline is complete now :). Enjoy!

A butterfly lands on a flower.

Hawkmoth's akuma butterflies were always pure white. According to Nooroo, he farmed them in his basement, to ensure that he would always have plenty and to keep out of the public eye as much as possible. And possibly because he liked the aesthetic.

Although given what some of the akumas looked like, maybe his fashion sense was questionable.

In any case, without his level of resources, she isn't going to be running a farm (although she has planted a couple of bushes that Nooroo said butterflies would like). She's just going to get hold of a butterfly the old fashioned way, and it will have to be whatever colour she can find.

The net swings down, and she quickly pulls a jar from her bag. A minute later, she has her first little helper packaged up and ready to go.

Nooroo phases through the jar to take a closer look, then pops back up. He's been visibly enjoying this whole process, looking much less shy around her by now.

"Well done. He'll probably get hungry soon, but he's strong and healthy. Perhaps you could drop in one of the flowers that he wanted."

So it's a male, then. She doesn't know how to tell the difference, but of course Nooroo would. She picks a flower and adds it to the jar, careful not to let her helper escape, then just sits and watches for a minute. "It's still hard to believe that this little guy will give someone superpowers." He certainly looks ordinary enough.

Nooroo smiles. "He's just the connection. The power comes from me, and just a little bit from you." A pause. "Speaking of that, we should both be well fed before tonight. Ready to head back?"

* * *

Despite her earlier experiments with gliding, it still feels strange to just leap onto the Eiffel Tower. Not only is it much higher than the rooftops, it's a national monument and she's jumping all over it! If she hadn't seen Ladybug and Chat Noir do this over and over again, she might have been reluctant.

The suit makes it seem easy, though. As though it's the most natural thing in the world to fly through the air, reach out and catch a girder, swing around it and launch upward. With so many handholds, it's actually much easier than landing on a flat surface. In less than a minute, she reaches the top, laughing softly in exhilaration.

"It's quite a rush, isn't it?" The heroes were already here, and Chat Noir is grinning at her. She can feel... He's more excited, now, than concerned, looking forward to the adventure like he's a little kid.

Ladybug is more reserved, but she's calmed down a lot from their first encounter. The initial shock is gone, and there's just an echo of old fears. She's not expecting _fun_ like her partner is, but she's accepting. That works. "What's with the bags?" 

"Well, _this_ " - she hefts her duffle bag - "has my new little helper, some snacks for Nooroo, and the cloak I used to sneak most of the way here in costume without being spotted. _This_ one is a small tent. If I want to keep an akuma going for long, I'll need to de-transform and feed Nooroo first, so I wanted some cover." She hangs her head a moment. Hawkmoth apparently didn't do that; not wanting to miss a single minute, he just forced Nooroo to continue holding the transformation as long as it was needed. She still doesn't know exactly what that did to man or kwami, but Nooroo has quietly and firmly assured her that it's a bad idea.

Chat knows none of that, though. "Good thinking! Uh, I'm not sure if there's a way to properly tie it down, though..."

She shrugs. "I'll just leave the bag inside. That should be enough unless the wind really picks up." She starts setting it up, and both of them help, making short work of the simple frame. Then Ladybug pulls out her yoyo and selects the camera.

"Ready to say hello to Paris?"

Honestly, no, she's not. Running around the city at night in a costume was strange enough, but putting her face in front of crowds of people, even with a mask... That's a whole different kind of scary. Her stomach is full of - she thought it, it's not going to go away if she stops thinking it - _butterflies_ , her heart is pounding, her palms are sweaty. Definitely not ready. "Yes."

And Ladybug starts recording.

" _B-Bonsoir_ , everyone! You can call me Phénix. I'm here on the Eiffel Tower with Ladybug and Chat Noir. They've entrusted me with the Miraculous that they took from Hawkmoth, so that it can be used for good rather than evil." It's misleading, of course - they were surprised to learn that she had it - but presumably they gave it to whomever gave it to her. And they _are_ trusting her to keep it. And she really needs people to know that she has their endorsement. "It's a great honour, and I promise that I will faithfully serve the city. It is my hope that my butterflies will come to inspire courage instead of fear."

Something that she really needs herself right now. She reaches down without looking and picks up the jar with its fluttering occupant for everyone to see. "Once I empower this butterfly, it will seek out someone in need of help. I promise that it will not attempt to control them, nor turn them into a monster. It...will just be a temporary gift of strength to help them solve their problem. Perhaps it will be something as dramatic as fighting a house fire, or perhaps it will be as simple as running to catch a bus. There are many everyday heroes among us. Today, one can be a superhero."

A moment's pause. "But after what Paris has been through, if the recipient does not want the butterfly, I will understand, and try another day."

This is it. Just like Nooroo explained. She puts the jar back down and twists the lid off, the butterfly flapping its way out. Instead of fluttering away, though, it comes to rest on her hand, and she cups the other over it.

" _Chrysalis_."

And there was light.


	7. Connection

The cocoon of light fades, and a glowing butterfly is left behind, floating in the air.

And its handler collapses to her knees, gasping at the fireworks going off inside her head.

Sensing emotions has been easy. It feels intuitive, a bit like she's just paying _very_ close attention to everyone around her and noticing how they feel - although she can also sense people she can't see, so there's obviously more going on. But that's how it feels.

Having an active akuma butterfly is a whole different experience. She can see, hear, feel, even taste through its senses, which are not quite human and yet surely more than a regular butterfly has. It's like seeing double, and hearing two different melodies, and sniffing delicate flowers and powerful smelling salts, and going from a hot bath to a cold wind - all at once. Closing her eyes helps a little, but a moment later there's a fresh wave of disorientation as she hears a voice — _twice, with two completely different sets of ears_ — and feels warm arms around one of her while cool breeze blows on the other...

Some distant part of her mind feels sympathy for Hawkmoth's decision to build a hidden lair. Doing this out in the open was a mistake, she wasn't ready, not without a lot more experience.

"Too-too much," she manages to whisper, and she's only vaguely paying attention as someone lifts her into the tent they'd prepared. With no breeze and less noise, she starts to feel better, and opens her eyes to see Chat Noir watching her, _concerned for her wellbeing and worried about whether this will work and ashamed of having picked her up without permission and hoping it helped and curious about why she collapsed and_ she gasps again and turns her attention away. The flood of emotional input is so much stronger with an akuma butterfly nearby, but fortunately she can direct it, like looking away with a different set of eyes.

"Thank you," she manages, quietly, and she can see and feel him relax, even though she's not focusing on him. And with the tent around them, she's only hearing her own voice normally rather than in warped stereo. "I wasn't quite ready for sensing everything through the akuma. It was a bit of a shock."

"What did you sense?" A spike of curiosity, he's fascinated by that, but his voice is too loud, and she winces at the double hearing and covers her ears. But the butterfly outside isn't covered, so it doesn't help much. Then her brooch softly beeps, a reminder of what she needs to do.

"Sorry, I need a minute. Can you step outside so I can transform back?" He nods, contrition and understanding mixing with the curiosity, and backs out, zipping it up as he goes.

"Bright wings, fall."

Her suit fades away, and the second set of senses disappears with it, leaving her feeling overwhelmed but immensely relieved to be back to herself. Nooroo flutters up in front of her, beaming.

"Well done! Now we should both have something to eat, before we transform back and send him on his way." Then he pauses and frowns for a moment, watching her, no doubt using more than just his eyes. "Oh! My apologies. That was rough on you, wasn't it?" He shakes his tiny head. "I should have considered what it would be like, having your first time out in the open. I promise it will get easier, but how about you take a brief rest, while I go and explain the situation? Don't worry about the akuma, I can make sure it stays nearby." She manages a nod, and he grabs some peanuts from her bag and passes through the door.

She takes a snack for herself, and is surprised by how hungry she is, given that she ate not long ago. Mindful of how dizzy she could get soon, though, she doesn't go overboard; a few crackers, one of Nooroo's peanuts, some water.

A few minutes later, he pops back in, looking cheerful. "We're all set! Chat Noir is going to follow the butterfly, and Ladybug will stay with you. If you lie down and keep your eyes closed, it should be easier to ignore your own body and just focus on the akuma."

"Alright, then." She's uncomfortable about facing the sensory overload again, but even so, sending out a magical butterfly to give someone superpowers can't help but be at least a little bit exciting. She settles herself in and takes a deep breath. "Bright wings, rise!"

_And the akuma is back_. She does her best to ignore her own eyes and ears, and instead loses herself in the view of the city, the feel of the rushing breeze, the distant sense of happiness and fear and satisfaction and curiosity and anger... And the much closer emotions of the two heroes outside the tent, although she doesn't direct the akuma's senses toward them this time. It's time to look outward for a target, someone struggling and needing a hand.

The butterfly responds, released from whatever leash Nooroo was holding it with, and diving away from the tower. It's not quite freefall, not with such a light creature, but her stomach still does flip-flops as the ground rushes toward them. They level out just above the rooftops and glide forward, sensing the emotions around them and looking for the right mix, of need and openness and courage, but without cruelty or violence or revenge. Someone ready to be an everyday hero.

_Someone stuck in traffic on the way home and becoming frustrated._ Not something that superpowers could really fix. She briefly toys with the idea of some kind of traffic-directing akuma, but that could very easily go wrong, both practically and legally. Not something for her first try.

_A child upset by an older brother._ Definitely not something to interfere in. Hawkmoth's track record of targeting children was an abomination, and what good could she possibly do there anyway? Maybe there's some way Nooroo can automatically filter children out? She shakes her head to dismiss the thought, and then regrets the movement as her brain gets confused by her dual senses again.

_A girl walking home alone, nervous and moving quickly._ That's a possibility. There's no immediate threat, though, just a general concern-

A spike of fear and anger grabs her attention. _Two figures walk toward the counter, one with a knife and one a length of pipe, both with faces covered. One speaks up, demanding surrender and compliance..._ A small business about to be robbed. The akuma wheels around and dives through the wall of the shop, landing in the till that a middle-aged man is reaching out to open, and a white butterfly outline appears before his face.

"Hello, MonStore. I am Phénix, the true holder of the Butterfly Miraculous. I offer you the power to protect your business and your person from this attack."

"Oh? And in return, you want me to bring you Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, right?" He's skeptical, defensive, adrenaline already pumping. Somehow, Hawkmoth was almost always able to make people like this listen to him; almost no one could resist. She could ask Nooroo later how that was the case, but she suspects that he won't want to tell her and that she might be happier not knowing the details. It's probably not something she would want to copy.

Instead, she just laughs softly. "No, I'm not Hawkmoth, and I'm not after anything like that. This akuma business is all new to me, but I really would like to help you out if I can. If you're expecting a quid pro quo, I guess you could give me a character reference? Just let your friends know I'm on the heroes' side."

"Huh. Well, what are you actually offering?"

She had some ideas, about cans throwing themselves off the shelves at the intruders, scanners with full-powered lasers, walking vending machines going on the offensive. But &mdash "Actually, you know what? It looks like your visitors noticed our little conversation, and they've run off. I don't think they'll be back anytime soon." She pauses and thinks about the feeling of watching an akuma form in front of you, knowing that someone is about to become terrifyingly powerful and possibly bent on revenge. "At least, not without a change of pants..."

He looks around, and laughs. "Well, that was easy. Are you just going to go on your way, then?"

"Looks like it. I think I'll look around and see if there's someone else in the area who needs a hand." Another thought occurs to her. "Does this happen often? I can check in again another day, if you want."

"No, that's — it's not often enough to be worth doing that. Once or twice a year, at most. Guess I was just lucky you were around today."

"It wasn't all luck; you were scared when they came in, it was like a beacon for my akuma. But I'm glad I could help. Till next time, then!"

"Au revoir."

The butterfly emerges from the till and lifts off, flying around the shop once before heading upward through the roof. Before she flies off, she notices that Chat Noir is on the street, talking to the two would-be robbers and feeling very smug. Looks like they didn't get far after all.

Would he be a candidate? ...No, akumatising him would just scare everyone and undermine any confidence in her. He doesn't need extra help for this, anyway. She watches for a few minutes, just letting her akuma ride the breeze, until a police car turns up and Chat hands the two over. Then he's up on the rooftop next to her.

"You can hear me through the butterfly, right? Sorry about the _holdup_. Looks like those two _bugged out_ when they saw you arrive."

She's both amused and curious about his attempts to pun, and takes a closer look (after shaking her real head at the bad home, and briefly regretting the movement). He's... nervous about how he's coming across to the new hero, wants to reassure her in case _she's_ nervous, a little uncomfortable about talking to a butterfly that can't respond, and there's a small wish that he was alongside his partner for this one.

Puns are probably helpful when you're nervous. Whether people laugh or groan, they're distracted from you. For lack of the ability to either laugh or groan, she just has her akuma brush lightly against his arm, then drift onward, searching again.

A short time later, she finds someone. Not quite what she had in mind when she thought about giving people superpowers, but the feelings of frustration and helplessness, surrounding a heart of steel, are a clear target. And this _is_ something she can actually help with.

The butterfly passes through the window and enters a clock on the wall, which shows a little before five. The young mother who was checking the time freezes as she sees the wave of energy passing over it, tiredness disappearing in a wave of panic. That may make this a bit tricky. Fortunately, there's no rush this time.

The butterfly mask appears as the woman steels herself to _fight, don't give in, don't let him get you, **the children are right there**_ and at first Phénix doesn't speak, just lets the wave of emotion wash over her. After five seconds of nothing, a note of confusion is starting to seep through, and the woman actually speaks first.

"Um... Hello?"

"Hi. Are you feeling ok? I could tell that my butterfly scared you."

The confusion is growing, which is a win, on balance; this is so far from what the woman expected that she doesn't know how to react, and the fear is being pushed to the background. After a few seconds, she realised that she was asked a question, and fumbles to respond.

"I'm... Alright, I suppose? Are you Hawkmoth?"

"No, not at all. Hawkmoth is gone, just like Ladybug and Chat Noir told everyone. I've been given the Miraculous that he was using, so I could help people out."

"You've — who are you, then?"

"I can't tell you my actual name... but please call me Phénix. And you?"

With an akuma in place, she could probably sense enough to pick out the lady's name herself. But it's a step toward building trust.

It occurs to her that Hawkmoth never called people by their real names, only the names he gave them. That probably says something about him, but she doesn't want to think about it too hard.

"...I'm Danielle." The anger has died down now, and the fear has shifted from fear of becoming a monster to a more general fear of the unknown. There's still a lot of adrenalin in her system, though. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, honestly, you don't _have_ to do anything, but I guess it would be great if you can let people know I'm friendly? Ladybug and Chat Noir can vouch for me; there should be something on the Ladyblog soon." _That_ definitely triggers a wave of relief. The heroes have been a symbol of hope and freedom from Hawkmoth for long enough that the mere thought of them is encouraging. "What I actually came here for, though, is to help you out. Would you like a hand getting everything done this evening?"

There's shock, mixed with some weariness as she remembers the state the house is in, and a dash of wonder. "Do you mean... You want to turn me into some kind of supervillain-thing just to clean my house?"

Phénix just smiles. "Do you want to try it, _Supermom_? No villainy involved, I promise! Just a boost for an hour or two to help you get more done. Honestly, I'm kind of new at this and I could use the practice. But, worst case scenario, you can release the akuma any time and I can ask Ladybug to come and fix everything. What do you say?"

"Um... What happens if I say no?"

She sighs. "That's up to you; I'd never force this on you. If you're not ok with it, I'll take the akuma back and keep looking for someone. You just kind of seemed like you needed it."

There's a pause. Outwardly everything is calm, but she can plainly see the struggle between fear of what will happen and the desire to _fix everything, can't keep on top of everything, please fix it_. And she can see the decision bubbling up.

"Um... Ok."

Phénix still doesn't know exactly how this works, but it's mostly intuitive. Nooroo's power floods through the connection, washing over Danielle from head to toe and leaving her in a red body-stocking with a gold 'S' on the torso. Her face is uncovered and looks mostly unchanged, but her eyes are brighter, and her posture is straighter. The fear is gone, left behind in the rush of strength and awareness.

Supermom smiles. "Let's do this." And then she _blurs_.

It's not quite cloning or splitting herself; she's only in one place at a time. It's more of a combination of super speed, total awareness of everything happening in the house, and limitless stamina. She's switching between playing a ball game with the toddler, helping the older children with homework, cooking dinner, vacuuming the floor, washing dishes, wiping down the table, and even reading a book to herself. Logically it shouldn't work to be doing all of them at once, but she's keeping on top of them.

By the time her husband arrives home, the house is gleaming all over, dinner is on the table, the older children have been bathed or showered, and the blown lightbulb over the front porch has been replaced. Danielle meets him with a smile.

"Tag, you're it," she says, tapping him on the head, and she goes back to her book, sitting on the couch and letting the akuma fly away.

Phénix just laughs, as she pulls Nooroo's power back and leaves an ordinary butterfly in the sky above their house. Mission accomplished.

She only wishes she'd been able to see more of the man's reaction.


End file.
